A Hope
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Sebuah cerita tidaklah selalu berakhir bahagia/"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Kehidupan kali ini ataupun berikutnya, cintaku hanya untukmu."/HaeHyuk Here!/GS Fanfiction/DLDR !


**A Hope  
**

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst*Maybe

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't read.**

Sumarry : _Sebuah cerita tidaklah selalu berakhir bahagia_/"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Kehidupan kali ini ataupun berikutnya, cintaku hanya untukmu."

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

* * *

Semalem dengerin lagu Super junior M yang album Break down. pas sampai dilagu ZhouMi Oppa yang judulnya Distant embrance, mendadak tanganku pengen ngetik. ga tau gimana ceritanya, tapi jadilah FF ini. kalau emang terasa abal banget, ya maklum. saya amatiran. Banyak Typo juga itu hal wajar kan... tidak ada kata sempurna didunia ini, begitupun FFku.

Kalau ceritanya sedih banget, ya maklum ... aku ngetiknya aja sampe nangis-nangis*lebay. tapi nangis karena lagu ZhouMi Oppa. hehehe*Wink

oke deh .. ga usah banyak ngomong lagi, langsung baca aja.

HAPPY READING ALL~~~~~~~~~

.

.

_._

_Aku tidak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu ..._

_Aku selalu ingin bersamamu ..._

_Tapi ..._

_Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa ..._

_Aku hanya ingin melihat tawanya, senyummu, cahaya dimatamu._

_Sendu, kesedihan, tatapan yang terasa menyedihkan ... aku tidak pernah mau itu. _

_Aku ingin kau bahagia, meski semuannya akan berakhir dengan ..._

_Diriku yang ditemani kekosongan ..._

Musik berdentum dengan cepatnya. Seorang gadis tampak seru menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lentur sesuai dengan irama. semua yang sedang melihatnya tampak memandang kagum dan terpukau. Kemampuannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Bakat alami yang dimiliki gadis itu benar-benar terasah dan tidak sia-sia. Semua orang yang melihat penampilannya hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan bibir yang tiada henti mengukir senyuman dan gumaman yang berisi pujian.

Namun ...

BUKKK ...

Semua langsung tersentak kaget melihat gadis yang tadi sedang asyik mereka kagumi tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebam keras. buru-buru musik dimatikan dan semua yang ada diruangan tersebut berebutan menghampiri gadis tersebut. Terlihat wajah gadis itu meringis sakit namun dibibir gadis itu justru mengatakan kata 'aku baik-baik saja' berkali-kali pada orang-orang yang memandang khawatir padanya.

"Hyukkie ..." suara seorang namja lantas membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh. Tahu siapa namja pemilik suara itu, semua pun perlahan menyingkir. Mereka memberikan ruang bagi namja itu menolong gadis yang sangat mahir menari tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu khawatir sambil berjongkok dihadapan gadis tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae" kata gadis itu serius. Namun jelaslah namja itu sangsi. Apa yang dikatakan sang gadis tampak tidak seirama dengan mimik wajahnya. Namja bernama Hae atau lengkapnya Lee Donghae itu langsung mengecek seluruh inci tubuh gadis yang sangat dipedulinya. Ia melihat tangan gadis itu yang menyentuh pergelengan kakinya sendiri.

"Kurasa kau tidak pandai akting, Hyukkie." Kata Donghae sambil mengacak rambut gadis tersebut. Donghae pun membalik tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Naiklah. Kugendong sampai UKS." Suruh Donghae. Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan menuruti kata-kata namja baik itu. ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk dilingkarkan dileher Donghae lalu mulai menumpukan bebannya disana.

Merasa gadis tersebut sudah berada pada posisi yang tepat dipunggungnya, namja itu pun mulai berdiri. Dengan perlahan ia mulai berjalan, membawa gadis itu bersamanya—didalam gendongannya.

Semua yang ada diruangan pun memandang kepergian mereka dengan pandangan kagum yang tiada luput. Pasangan yang sempurna—itulah pendapat mereka.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

_ "Hae ... ketika dewasa nanti, aku ingin menjadi penari." Ucap seorang gadis pada anak laki-laki yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya._

_ "Itu bagus." _

_ "Menurutmu, apa ketika besar nanti aku bisa menjadi penari yang hebat?" _

_ "Kau pasti bisa karena kau adalah Hyukkie." Kata anak laki-laki itu. usianya sebaya dengan gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu—umur mereka baru 7 tahun—_

_ "Hae, Aku juga punya satu impian lagi ketika dewasa nanti." Kata gadis itu lagi. Membuat anak laki-laki itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. _

_ "Apa itu?"_

_ "Aku ingin bersama-sama Hae terus. Hae mau tidak jadi suami Hyukkie ketika besar nanti?" kata-kata gadis kecil itu lantas membuat si anak laki-laki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap gadis yang kini ada dihadapannya._

_ "Aku kan laki-laki. Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu." kata anak laki-laki tersebut. Hal ini membuat sang gadis terkekeh lalu mencubit gemas pipi anak laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai kawan baiknya. _

_ Anak laki-laki itupun membalas perlakuan teman gadisnya dengan mencubit pipi gadis itu balik. Mereka saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain hingga pipi chubby keduanya memerah. _

_ "Hahaha ... wajah Hae sangat lucu."_

_ "Wajahmu tidak beda jauh Hyukkie."_

_ Akhirnya mereka saling berbagi tawa bersama dan melupakan pertanyaan si gadis kecil itu. _

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

* * *

Lee Hyukjae ...

Begitulah nama lengkapnya. Tidak ada yang tak mengenal sosok gadis yang sangat mencintai dance itu. semua tahu akan bakat dan segala prestasi yang telah didapatnya. Semua pun tahu seperti apa sosok gadis ceria yang bagaikan matahari itu. dia sangat ramah, baik hati dan terbuka pada siapapun. Ia selalu menebarkan senyumnya yang khas. Ia selalu mengucapkan segala sapaan yang membuat orang yang disapanya pun membalasnya. Ia sangat pandai melontarkan lelucon, namun tak jarang ia bisa memberikan nasihat bermakna yang bisa menenangkan hati siapapun yang berbagi kisah dengannya.

Segala hal dalam diri gadis itu membuat siapapun menyayanginya. Lee Hyukjae memiliki sangat banyak teman. Mungkin musuh pun tidak pernah dimilikinya karena tidak akan ada yang dapat membencinya.

Orang yang bisa mengenal gadis itu justru akan merasa beruntung karena bisa mengenal dan dikenal oleh sosok yang bak malaikat—baik hati maupun rupanya—itu.

Bisa dikatakan Lee Hyukjae adalah sosok gadis yang sempurna. Namun didunia ini, kata sempurna sangatlah tabu bukan? Tidak akan pernah ada makhluk hidup yang sempurna karena kata sempurna hanyalah milik Tuhan. Begitupun Lee Hyukjae, sesungguhnya ia tidak sesempurna seperti pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

"Kau gadis yang keras kepala. Kenapa untuk menurutiku saja sangat susah bagimu." Seorang wanita dengan jas putihnya berbicara dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eonnie." kata gadis itu. entah sudah berapa kali dalam hidupnya, dia mengatakan 4 kata itu.

"Hyukkie ..." perlahan setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi dokter muda tersebut. Ia menyentuh jemari gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

"Eonnie, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. aku belum menjadi dancer hebat. aku pun—" kata-kata gadis itu terhenti. Lidahnya terasa keluh dan tidak mampu lagi berkilah. Setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya ialah doanya selama ini. ia tahu pasti kalau semua yang selalu dikatakannya hanyalah sebatas harapan. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mampu.

"Hyukkie, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau tidak ada harapan. Dengan menjalani operasi di Amerika, mungkin kau akan sembuh. Kau bisa kembali mengejar impianmu." Wanita itu tahu betul kalau Hyukjae hanyalah gadis yang rapuh. Gadis yang selalu mengatakan segala hal positif meski hati gadis itu sendiri memberontak.

Perlahan gadis itu berdiri. Ia memaksakan sedikit senyum dan mulai berbalik.

"Aku akan pulang. Kalau kau sempat, mampirlah kerumah." Kata Hyukjae. Leeteuk—dokter tersebut—menghela nafas lelah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini ... gadis yang disayanginya itu tidak mau mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

_Tuhan ..._

_Seluruh hidupku sangatlah indah. seperti alunan piano yang mengalun dengan lembut dan selalu berakhir sempurna. Aku selalu melihat hidupku seperti alunan melodi itu. aku ingin menjalani semuanya dengan baik dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan sempurna. aku tahu, mungkin umurku tidaklah panjang. Tapi setidaknya sebelum semua berakhir dengan cepat, aku ingin merasakan sedikit lagi kebahagiaan dihidupku ini. _

_Hanya itu ..._

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie ... Ini es krimmu."

"Ne. Gomapta Hae."

Kini dua insane sedang duduk bersama. berbagi senyum dan perhatian satu sama lain. terlihat Donghae mengusap sudut bibir Hyukjae yang terdapat noda es krim.

"Kau sudah 16 tahun, kenapa makan es krim seperti anak kecil umur 5 tahun sih." ejek Donghae. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu ia mengambil satu sendok es krim dan menyumpalnya ke mulut Donghae. Dengan sengaja ia meninggalkan bekas disudut bibir Donghae.

Perlahan Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sudut bibir Donghae yang ia sisakan noda es krim tadi. tidak lama, hanya sekilas saja.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Kau juga seperti anak kecil." Kata Hyukjae yang melihat wajah namja didepannya yang hanya diam saja.

Detik berikutnya, Donghae langsung membalas ciuman Hyukjae barusan. Namun kali ini berbeda karena kali ini lebih dalam. Seluruh perasaan diantara keduanya tertumpahkan dalam ciuman manis rasa strawberry mereka—karena es krim yang mereka makan ialah rasa strawberry.

Ciuman yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang dapat merasakan arti didalamnya. Ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

BUKKK ...

Lagi, lagi dan lagi ... kian hari, tubuh Hyukjae semakin tidak seimbang. Ia selalu saja jatuh. Parahnya kini, setiap ia terjatuh, tubuhnya akan serasa mati rasa dan semua akan menjadi akhir baginya.

"Hyukkie ..." bersyukur masih ada seorang Lee Donghae yang siap menyelamatkan gadis itu. menyelamatkannya dari kata 'akhir' bagi hidup gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hae." Lirih Hyukjae.

Berapa kalipun ia terjatuh, dia pasti akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. seolah semuanya memang baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

_Umur manusia, hanyalah Tuhan yang tahu. Ia yang menciptakan kita maka dialah yang menentukan kapan kita akan dibawanya untuk kembali._

.

.

.

Hyukjae menangis. akhirnya ia menyerah dengan segala senyumnya selama ini. akhirnya ia meneteskan airmatanya yang sangat mahal itu. akhirnya Hyukjae merasa putus asa.

Gadis itu memandang kakinya yang diperban. Impiannya sudah berakhir sampai saat ini. hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Tinggal menunggu waktu maka Tuhan akan mengambil kembali dirinya.

"Semua akan menjadi yang terakhir." Lirih Hyukjae dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Bahkan persis seperti suara angin yang berembus. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Hae ... kenalkan dia Sungmin. Dia saudara sepupuku yang sekolah di Jepang." Ujar Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lee Donghae."

"Mulai hari ini, Minnie eonnie akan satu sekolah dengan kita. Dia juga akan menjadi teman sekelas kita." Ujar Hyukjae lagi.

"Oh ya?"

"Ne. Makanya aku harap kalian bisa menjadi akrab."

Hari demi hari, Hyukjae mulai mengubah pribadinya. Ia mulai tidak seramah dulu lagi. ia banyak diam dan hanya tersenyum tipis pada siapapun yang menyapanya. Ia pun mulai menjauh dari Donghae dan parahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia berusaha membuat Sungmin ada didekat Donghae. Hyukjae berusaha membuat Donghae nyaman dengan adanya sosok Sungmin. Seakan Hyukjae sedang menentukan pengganti dirinya disisi Donghae kelak nanti.

* * *

"Hyukkie ..."

"Baiklah Teukkie Eonnie. aku akan menurutimu untuk operasi di Amerika. Tidak peduli hasilnya nanti. Mungkinkah aku akan berakhir lumpuh atau bahkan mati dimeja operasi. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku pun sudah menyerah pada semuanya."

"Hyuk—"

"Eonnie sendiri yang berkata kalau keberhasilan operasi bahkan tidak sampai 10%. Itu sama halnya dengan mustahil bukan? Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan mati sia-sia karena aku sudah mencobanya." Kata Hyukjae. Perlahan ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu didalam sana.

Selembar photo ...

Ia menaruh benda itu diatas meja Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap photo tersebut dan tertegun. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Aku dan Donghae ada disana. Kami saling merangkul dan tersenyum lebar bersama. aku berharap, inilah sosokku yang tersimpan dalam memori kenanganmu nanti ketika aku sudah tiada. Bukan diriku yang lemah karena digerogoti penyakit." Ujar Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh sambil tetap tersenyum. ia perlahan berbalik untuk keluar. Namun ketika sudah berdiri didepan pintu, ia kembali berbalik.

"Ah ya, minggu depan aku akan ke rumah sakit lagi untuk menyetujui perawatan. Setelah itu, kau yang tentukan harinya kapan kita berangkat ke Amerika untuk operasiku."

Setelah itu, Hyukjae pun benar-benar keluar.

Akhirnya, airmata Leeteuk benar-benar tumpah. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia menyentuh permukaan photo tersebut.

Disana tercetak jelas wajah seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 Tahun bersama dengan teman baiknya. Mereka tampak tersenyum lebar menatap lensa kamera. Dulu Leeteuk yang mengambil satu jepretan untuk simpanan sepotong kenangan mereka kala itu.

Sekarang ... apa ia bisa melihat senyumam polos dengan mata jernih dari wajah gadis kecil itu? Gadis yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa?

.

.

.

_Akhir adalah kata yang menyedihkan. Karena akhir berarti semua telah selesai._

_._

_._

_._

Hyukjae memasuki ruang dance yang biasa menjadi tempatnya berlatih. Seperti biasa, kawan-kawan satu klubnya pun tengah sibuk latihan. Melihat datangnya Hyukjae yang setelah beberapa hari ini sulit terlihat membuat mereka tersenyum senang.

"Hyukkie ..." kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin menari, satu kali saja." kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. semua terdiam memandang Hyukjae tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari kata-kata gadis itu? mereka benar-benar tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menari untuk yang terakhir." Ulang Hyukjae. Ia berkata dengan tenang dan tanpa beban. Seolah kata-katanya hanyalah ungkapan biasa yang dengan muda bisa terucapkan. Disaat berikutnya, Hyukjae tertawa kecil.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. aku bilang ini yang terakhir disini, karena aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Bukan benar-benar terakhir dalam hidupku."—'_meski ini memang akan menjadi yang terakhir' _lanjut Hyukjae dalam hatinya.

"Mwo?" Semua yang ada disana tampak kaget dan memandang Hyukjae seolah menuntut penjelasan. Hyukjae tersenyum lagi. "Aku mengirim aplikasi ke sekolah seni disana dan diterima."

Semua memandang Hyukjae sedih namun seorang gadis bertubuh mungil diantara mereka mendekati Hyukjae. Ia menepuk bahu Hyukjae.

"Selamat, Eonnie. kami semua disini akan selalu mendukungmu." Kata gadis itu tulus.

"Gomawo Henry-ah." Hyukjae memeluk Henry erat. Entah mengapa, pelukan ini serasa mengiris hati Hyukjae. Ia menjadi berat untuk pergi. namun apa artinya kalau ia tetap berada disini dengan segala penyakit yang kian mengganas. Pada akhirnya semua justru dapat melihat sisi lemah dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Semua akan memandang iba dan ikut menangisi dirinya. Hyukjae tidak mau orang-orang bersedih karena dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan pergi selamanya. Aku pasti akan kembali kesini."—'_meski sebenarnya aku tidak akan bisa kembali.'_

"Ayo putar musiknya." Ujar Hyukjae pada akhirnya. Henry yang tadi memeluk Hyukjae pun melepas pelukannya dan beralih mendekati tape disudut ruangan. Ia menekan play disana dan Hyukjae pun mulai berjalan ke tengah.

"Nanti kalian ikuti aku ya. Kita menari bersama. ingat tarian festival tahun lalu kan?" kata Hyukjae sambil menoleh, melihat kawan-kawan satu klubnya.

"Ne."

Dan mereka pun menari bersama. melakukan gerakan yang sempat mereka latihkan bersama untuk acara disekolahnya. Setiap detail dan step tarian tersebut masih dihafal dengan baik.

Donghae yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang dance pun tersenyum melihat semuanya. Perlahan ia mulai bergabung dalam barisan dan ikut menari bersama.

.

.

.

_Aku harap kalian mengingatku. Menaruhku dalam memori kalian. _

_Kita menari bersama saat ini, dan kuharap ini bisa menjadi kenangan akhir yang tidak terlupakan. _

_Aku tidak mungkin memeluk kalian dengan hangat sambil menangis. aku tidak ingin sikap yang terlihat lemah itu. namun percayalah, dari jauh pun aku akan selalu merangkul kalian. _

_Karena kalian adalah temanku._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Hae ..."

Saat ini, Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon. Terlihat Donghae merangkul Hyukjae dan membuat gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Donghae mencium pucuk kepala Hyukjae lama. menyesap harum dari rambut halus gadis itu.

Perlahan Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. ia memutar wajah Donghae agar menatap matanya.

"Hae ... aku akan pergi ke Amerika." Kata Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Dan aku akan ikut bersamamu." Balas Donghae santai sambil menyibak poni gadis didepannya.

"Tidak Hae. Aku ingin pergi sendiri."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae heran. "Wae?"

"Aku ingin fokus pada impianku. Aku ingin belajar dengan serius."

"Maksudmu, adanya diriku dapat menganggumu?"

"Ne. Aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku. Lagipula ada Leeteuk Eonnie yang menemaniku disana. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Kata Hyukjae dengan kejamnya.

"Tap—"

"Kita berteman sejak kecil, Hae. Setidaknya sekarang aku ingin belajar untuk hidup tanpamu. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba untuk hidup sendiri-sendiri."

"Hyuk—"

"Aku sudah yakin pada keputusanku dan aku tak ingin kau merusaknya Hae. Saat ini aku putuskan untuk melepasmu. Aku tidak ingin egois dengan menyuruhmu untuk tidak ikut tapi membiarkanmu menungguku. Kalau kau bertemu dengan gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku, aku akan ikut senang saat tahu kabarnya." Hyukjae terus berkata tanpa membiarkan Donghae mengucapkan satu katapun.

Hyukjae menyentuh pipi Donghae. Mengelusnya sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin aku akan merindukanmu." Perlahan Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya. mencium bibir namja didepannya pelan. Ketika ia ingin menjauhkan lagi wajahnya, Donghae menahannya. Donghae mempertahankan ciuman diantara mereka. dengan sengaja Donghae menekan belakang kepala Hyukjae agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman itupun terlepas. Perlahan Hyukjae beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku anggap ciuman tadi adalah perpisahan." Setelah berkata begitu, Hyukjae pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Baru beberapa langkah, namun tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Donghae. Ia menarik tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah."

Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae keras. ia menatap mata Donghae dengan tajam. Mata namja itu bahkan sudah memerah.

"Terkadang impian akan membutakan seseorang. Aku lebih mencintai dance daripada dirimu. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah. Karena kita sudah berakhir." Kata Hyukjae lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae. Tidak sedikitpun gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Pergi jauh dan semakin jauh.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung –satu-satunya—gadis yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

_Seorang gadis berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah ukuran minimalis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya—baik sudut rumah itu sampai penghuninya—dengan baik. _

_"annyeong Ahjummoni." Sapa gadis itu sopan. Di tubuhnya berbalut kemeja putih dan rok kotak-kotak. Itu adalah seragam smpnya. Ia menyapa seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri._

_"Annyeong Hyukkie-ah." _

_"Aku ingin ke kamar Hae. Kami janji untuk berangkat bersama" _

_"Ah, Silakan saja. mungkin dia masih tidur. Sekalian bangunkan ya." _

_"Ne, Ahjummoni." _

_Gadis itupun beranjak menaiki anak tangga lalu langsung menuju kamar yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Ia pun masuk kedalamnya langsung tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Terlihat si pemilik kamar masih tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa tahu waktu. Hal ini membuat gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan memandang sebal namja yang masih tidur itu. _

_"Hae!" seru gadis itu sambil mendekati ranjang. Ia pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh si namja yang sebaya dengannya itu. _

_Semua seru-an dan kata-katanya hanyalah dianggap angin. Si pemilik kamar tetaplah tak bergeming. Justru semakin melelapkan dirinya dalam dunia tidur. _

_Hyukjae—gadis itu—menggerucutkan bibirnya karena sudah terlalu sebal. Disaat dia sudah berniat menyerah, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik tubuhnya. Membuat gadis itu terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh namja yang tadi ingin dibangunkannya. _

_"Ya!" serunya. Donghae—si pemilik kamar—hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut gadis yang kini ada diatas tubuhnya. _

_"Hoamm .. sebetulnya aku sudah bangun daritadi Hyukkie." _

_"Huh .. kau menyebalkan." Keluh Hyukjae sambil memukul dada namja itu. _

_"Hehe ..." kekeh Donghae. Ia memindahkan tubuh Hyukjae menjadi berbaring disampingnya lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari samping. Perlahan rona merah menghiasi pipi Hyukjae. _

_"Ya! Hae. Kau kan masih bau." Protes gadis itu. _

_"Seperti apapun bauku, kau tetap suka kan." sahut Donghae sambil terkekeh lagi. Hyukjae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. _

_"Hae ... Kita kan harus sekolah. kapan kau akan bangun?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae yang kembali memejamkan matanya. _

_"Sampai aku puas memelukmu." _

_"Hae ..." rengek Hyukjae. Akhirnya Donghae membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Hyukjae pun melakukan hal yang sama. Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae sebentar lalu mulai beranjak berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. _

_"Kau tunggu saja disitu. Aku tidak akan lama." _

_"Ne. Tapi mandi yang bersih ya Hae." Kata gadis itu setengah mengejek. Donghae pun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dikamarnya dan tidak menanggapi Hyukjae lagi. _

_Sebenarnya hubungan kedua remaja ini hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Yah ... mereka sih berkata begitu, walau yang terlihat memang lebih dari kata 'sahabat'. _

_~Skip time~_

_Hyukjae berlari kecil memasuki taman kecil disekolahnya. Ada sebuah kursi panjang disana dan terlihat seorang namja sedang berbaring sambil menaruh lengannya diatas kepala. Mata namja itu tampak terpejam. _

_Ketika sudah ada di dekat namja itu, Hyukjae sedikit menunduk. _

_"Hae ..." Panggil Hyukjae. _

_"Eumm..." _

_"Bangunlah ..." pinta gadis itu. perlahan Donghae menurunkan lengannya tadi dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. _

_"Ada apa?" tanya namja itu. _

_Gadis itu tersenyum senang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Donghae. _

_"Hae ... maukah jadi pacar Hyukkie?" tanya gadis itu. hal ini membuat namja itu memandang gadis didepannya heran. _

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" tanya Donghae heran. _

_Hyukjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Donghae._

_"Habis tadi aku dengar Yoona suka padamu dan ingin menembakmu pulang sekolah nanti. Yoona kan gadis tercantik disekolah kita. Pasti kau sulit untuk menolaknya." Kata Hyukjae dengan polosnya sambil sedikit meringis melihat perubahan mimik wajah Donghae. Hyukjae pun hanya bisa menunduk sambil menautkan jari-jarinya. _

_Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membuat gadis itu terduduk dipangkuannya. Hal ini membuat wajah Hyukjae benar-benar merona. Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae lalu mencium pipi gadis itu. _

_"Gadis bodoh." Desis Donghae. "Mencuri start seperti itu. harusnya kan aku yang berkata begitu. kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah sih?" _

_Hyukjae tersenyum kecil menatap Donghae. _

_"Hemm .. tapi tanpa kau menyatakan cinta padaku, hatiku memang hanya untukmu. Meski nanti banyak yang menembakku, aku tidak akan menerima mereka karena aku sudah memilikimu." Kata Donghae sungguh-sungguh. Hyukjae tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk leher Donghae. _

_"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae." Bisik Donghae._

_"Ne. Nado Saranghae Lee Donghae." Balas Hyukjae._

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Minnie eonnie ..." Hyukjae berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Sungmin. Gadis itu memang tinggal dirumah Hyukjae sementara ia sekolah di Seoul. Itu semua pun atas permintaan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie-ah ... kau tidak beristirahat?"

Hyukjae pun berdiri dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini pada Minnie eonnie dan mengobrol sedikit."

Hyukjae pun langsung menyerahkan sesuatu yang memang dibawanya sejak tadi pada Sungmin. Sebuah buku yang bentuknya seperti album.

Sungmin menerima buku itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Besok aku akan masuk rumah sakit dan Teukkie Eonnie sudah menentukan penerbangan kami ke Amerika nanti. Aku ingin kau berikan itu pada Donghae ketika aku sudah berangkat ke Amerika nanti."

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan sendiri saja?"

"Tidak. aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi dengan kata-kataku." Kata Hyukjae. Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca melihat adik sepupunya ini.

"Eonnie ... Bolehkan aku minta tolong padamu?" Pinta Hyukjae lagi.

"Ne?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar egois dan membebanimu. Namun bolehkan aku minta padamu untuk menjaga Hae. Maukah kau selalu ada disisinya? Kalau perlu, kau bisa belajar untuk mencintainya dan buatlah dia melupakanku." Kata Hyukjae sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Hyukkie, aku mana mungkin melakukan itu. Donghae adalah milikmu."

"Dia bukan milikku, Eonnie. dia bukan lagi milikku karena aku sudah melepaskannya."

"Hyukkie ... Percayalah kalau Tuhan tidak sekejam itu. bisa saja kau diberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk bisa kembali sehat? Kau tidak akan—"

"Aku akan mati Eonnie. Aku tahu kalau operasi itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Kalaupun aku tidak mati tapi mungkin saja aku akan lumpuh. Aku tidak ingin Donghae sedih dengan keadaanku itu. makanya aku memilih untuk melepasnya." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja. kuharap Eonnie bisa mengabulkannya. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat." Hyukjae berkata begitu sambil tersenyum miris. Ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Hyukkie ..." panggil Sungmin. Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau percaya akan keajaiban? Kalau kau percaya, mungkin saja Tuhan akan memberimu sebuah keajaiban. Jangan pernah menganggap semuanya akan berakhir." Kata Sungmin. Hal ini membuat Hyukjae tersenyum kecil.

"Ne. Aku akan selalu percaya pada keajaiban itu Eonnie." dan ia pun kembali melangkah, benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Setelah Hyukjae menghilang dibalik pintu, Sungmin hanya menunduk menatap benda yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan menjaga Donghae untukmu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu. Dia tetap milikmu Hyukkie." Gumam Sungmin pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Sebuah cerita tidaklah selalu berakhir bahagia_

_._

_._

_._

Donghae membuka satu persatu halaman buku yang baru saja diberikan Sungmin padanya. Ia menatap nanar, setiap halaman yang tertempel satu buah photo. Semua photo yang menyimpan kenangan indahnya bersama Hyukjae beserta kawan-kawan sekolah mereka yang lain. ada juga photo Hyukjae bersama Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Namun yang paling banyak ialah photo Hyukjae bersama dirinya.

"Dia pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalankah operasi. Dia tidak ingin menyakitimu sehingga ia memilih pergi dengan alasan lain. orang yang membuatnya berat dalam membuat keputusan itu adalah kau. Dia terlalu mencintaimu, Hae." Kata Sungmin pelan. Disampingnya, Donghae hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Memang kemungkinan operasi itu berhasil hanya 10%, belum lagi dampak negatif yang mungkin saja akan terjadi sehabis operasi itu. dia tidak ingin kau tahu karena ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dimatamu. dia ingin dalam memorimu, hanya ada dirinya yang tersenyum seperti dalam photo-photo di buku itu."

Setelah mengatakan banyak hal pada Donghae, Sungmin pun mulai beranjak berdiri. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sungmin sempat berkata ...

"Aku harap kau tidak terpuruk dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Hyukkie hanya ingin melihat senyummu. Lagipula kalau kau mencintainya sama artinya dengan kau percaya padanya kan. Kau harus percaya padanya. Pada segala keputusan yang diambilnya. Sekalipun ia akan pergi untuk selamanya nanti, setidaknya dia akan pergi dengan tenang. Dan kalaupun Tuhan memberikan keajaiban padanya, dia pasti akan kembali. Untukmu. Untuk kita. Untuk semua orang yang dicintainya."

"Maka percayalah padanya Hae." Sungmin menepuk bahu Donghae lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

Kepergian Sungmin, tidak dipedulikan oleh Donghae. Namja itu tetap fokus melihat setiap halaman dari buku itu. hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada halaman terakhir ...

_Hae ... _

_Mungkin aku akan pergi untuk selamanya. _

_Aku ingin kau tetap hidup dengan baik. Akan ada Sungmin Eonnie disampingmu dan teman-teman kita lainnya kan. _

_aku ragu untuk bisa berada disisimu lagi._

_Hae ... _

_Sungmin Eonnie menyuruhku untuk percaya pada keajaiban. Kau tahu keajaiban apa yang akan kupercaya? _

_Aku akan percaya kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, meskipun bukan dikehidupan kali ini. meski 100 tahun lagi, 1000 tahun lagi bahkan 1 juta tahun lagi. tapi aku akan tetap percaya. _

_Kita pasti akan kembali bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya. Dan semoga saja, cinta diantara kita tidak ada yang berubah. _

_Aku mencintaimu ... selamanya._

_Lee Hyukjae_

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyukjae. Saranghae Yeongwonhi." Lirih Donghae. Namja itu pun mulai meneteskan airmatanya sambil memeluk buku yang ditinggalkan Hyukjae padanya.

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Kehidupan kali ini ataupun berikutnya, cintaku hanya untukmu."

**~The End~**

**Words : 4.000  
**

**Publised : 02/07/13**

Woahhh ... cerita abal apalagi ini? ckckck.. setelah aku baca ulang, ini cerita bener-bener mellow banget. yah maklumlah, aku buatnya sambil dengerin lagu ZhouMi yang Distant Embrance. aku ngetiknya sambil nangis-nangis loh. ga tau nangis karena dengan lagu Zhoumi Oppa atau nangis karena alur cerita yang kubuat, ya bisa dibilang aku ikut terhanyut gitu. hehehe...

Eummm ... Di ending itu aku ga bilang Hyukkie Oppa mati lohh, makanya aku ragu ini disebut angst apa bukan? wkwk.. ini bisa disebut gantung ga sih? kan belum tentu Hyukkie oppa meninggal sungguhan. Hahh ... entahlah, itu semua pendapat kalian. Aku sengaja bikin The End disini, biarterasa greget*Dihajar.

kalau kalian ga suka, ya aku ga maksa kok. hihihi ..

aku kan hanya menyalurkan hobi ku saja.

tapi kalau kalian berkenan baca FFku, pastinya aku seneng banget.

udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya ya.

setidaknya kritik dan saran dari kalian bisa membangunku untuk membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi.

jadi jangan lupa REVIEW ya?


End file.
